


Don't Agree to Anything While You're Piss Drunk

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Drunk Lams, How do I tag?, Lams - Freeform, M/M, They talk about strip poker, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John and Alex we're hammered one night, and John agreed to something that he doesn't remember in the morning.Alexander does though.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671034
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Don't Agree to Anything While You're Piss Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Nonny: Idk if you do this fandom or not but could you do 132 for Lams? If not, I certainly know you do ineffable husbands, but uh I wanted to see it for Lams, if you enjoy Hamilton.
> 
> (Dear LoRD I love Hamilton and Lams is my fricken jam!)
> 
> 132: “We’re not playing strip poker. I don’t care what I said when I was drunk.”

Alexander and John have been drinking at the edge of camp for a solid hour now. Just the two of them, and enough alcohol to make what would have been a boring night fun.

“Can’t wait to get out of this town,” John slurs, incredibly off-topic from their conversation about fish swimming in the salty tea that was the Boston Harbor. “We’re-we’re just _sitting,_ waiting for the British _, it’s insane!”_

Alexander blinked, his brain slow to come up with a response. “Washington has his reasons, I’m sure of it,”

“It’s still maddening Lex,” John groaned, lying back into the grass. “Not to mention this towns basically just a glorified tavern, worse than a winter in-in- you know the place,”

Alex nodded and shivered. “Well, I’ve got a pack of cards in my tent,”

“No way I’m getting my ass kicked again by you,” John laughed. “I can’t tell if you’re cheating or not,”

Alexander laughs. “Something other than that. It’s no fun playing normal games against you, you’re awful,”

John mocks offense, but falls into a fit of giggles. “Fuck you!” He catches his breath, then adds. “What would you want to play with me if I’m that bad?”

“Mmm…strip poker?” Alex offers. 

If John was sober, he’d balk at Alexander’s offer. It was already bad enough they were together, but strip poker was like they were asking for someone to catch them and report it. 

But he wasn’t sober. 

“You’re fucking on when I’m sober,” John barked out a laugh. “I will win one way or another,” 

Alex laughs as well. “Sure thing,”

They go back to their respective tents after a another couple hours. Wanting to get enough sleep they didn’t have an obvious hangover or look like the pits of Hell the next morning. 

The agreement made that night isn’t mentioned until they’re back on the outskirts of camp, this time without alcohol.

“So, last night,” Alexander begins. “We made a deal of sorts,”

John sighs, “I don’t remember shit honestly,” 

“Oh,” Alex isn’t surprised, they were _very_ drunk that night _._ “Anyway, we agreed to play a game,” He took the pack of cards out of his pocket.

“Why the hell did I agree to play a card game with you?” John asks amused. 

“Because of the game I chose,” Alexander blushes ever so slightly, his drunken confidence no longer there to support him. 

“And what game was that?” 

“Strip poker?” Alex almost squeaks. 

John looks awestruck for a moment, before standing up. “No, I’m going to bed. I’m not playing strip poker. I don’t care what I said when I was drunk,”

“Wait, John. I know what you’re going to say. I get that it’s more risky than anything we’ve done before, but what’s one night? We’re not going to live forever John, we might not live through this, so just one game?”

John doesn’t say no, and he doesn’t say yes. 

“And,” Alexander blushes for real. “ You can have a head start,” He shrugs off his coat and lets down his ponytail. 

John wants to say no, if Alex isn’t going to be the voice of reason he has to be. But he still wants to say yes, because in a way Alexander is right.

The tension settles in and silence hangs heavy for what feels like hours. 

“Fine,” 

Alex almost jumps at the sudden noise. “Wha- really?”

“Yes, but I swear I can and will murder you if we get caught,” John tries to sound utterly serious, but the insanity of his choice is almost bringing him to laughter.

Alexander smiles widely all the same. “You shuffle?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment if you can! They make my day!


End file.
